My X-Rated Romance - Chapter 2
by Taia Metz
Summary: The second chapter of My X-Rated Romance


English  
My X-Rated Romance - Chapter 2.  
Since the sexual rendezvous between Gee and Frankie, it's been some months. The band's tours were over and it was time for everyone to rest, so they agreed that a vacation, until the next album was released, would be necessary.  
Each one took a different course for their rest, including Gee's brother. And no one comes in contact with each other.  
Gee decided to rent a secluded hut in the middle of a forest, to be alone with his thoughts, which by the way, were not others besides what happened between him and was quite confused, but at the same time exited.  
Arriving there, Gee unpacked his suitcases, but could not get Frankie out of his head, his thoughts were fixed on the moments of extreme pleasure that Frankie provided for him. In his thoughts he realized that no one had ever managed to make him feel such pleasure, and that every orgasm with Frankie was unlike anything he had ever felt.  
Then Gee decided to take a bath to try to relax and think about other things, took a glass of wine, began to fill the bathtub, and took off his clothes, slowly entered the bathtub, took his glass, and he began to drink his wine and feeling the hot water did he remembered even more of what had happened.  
He placed the glass of wine on the back of the bathtub, a little reluctant placed his hands under the water, until he found his member, very hard, hard as a rock, slowly began to touching himself, thinking about the moments that passed with Frankie, so he started touching himself faster, trying to take as much as possible not to finish, until he came to the orgasm.  
At that moment the phone rang, and Gee wondered who it might be if he had not told anyone where he would be.  
Then she wrapped herself in a towel and ran to answer, when Gee answered the phone a well-known voice said: "Where did my bitch think she could hide from me?" It was Frankie who had followed Gee's steps to the hut, so Gee replied with the voice a little shaky, "Frankie, are you? How did you find me? I was thinking of you."  
Frankie replied, "No matter how I found you, it matters that I found you and I'm going there, I've been thinking a lot about you too, I'll be there in an hour."  
Then Gee dressed up and went to the gate of the hut, which really was very isolated in the middle of the forest.  
He did not have to wait long, Frankie was coming. Gee dissemble that he was waiting for Frankie and, a little nervous, did not notice that it was near a almost dry lake, were it not for the mud that formed in the small lake.  
Not noticing the presence of Frankie approaching, Gee was staring at the floor and was surprised when Frankie grabbed him from behind by rubbing his hard dick between his legs, and said, "I found you my little bitch". Gee groan and replied: "I could not wait to hear you call me that again."  
In that moment, they kissed luxuriously, hands, tongues, legs were in the middle of the mud of the lake, Because they had fallen in the midst of so much passion, began to undress during this kiss so hot that it would make the sun melt. Frankie was soon forcing Gee's head between his legs, and Gee started slowly licking the top of Frankie's cock as Frankie stuck his fingers into Gee's butt very stronger.  
In the mud and burning hot, Gee started to suck Frankie's cock harder, so Frankie said, "Calm down dear, now I'm going to make you moan." Then Frankie started to make a deep throat in Gee, while Gee groaned madly, as never before, he reached the orgasm.  
Frankie turned Gee on his back and stuck his huge cock in Gee, who moaned in stunned pleasure and pain, because Gee loved those mixed feelings. Frankie said, "That's how you like it, isn´t? I know your body, I know your wishes, and I know where to go, you like the pain, don´t you, my little bitch?" Gee replied, quite breathless: "Do it, do it hard, yes, that's the way I want you, I'm your own bitch, fuck me, fuck me hard, like the other time." Frankie said, with a weak voice for doing much force pushing and pulling Gee by the waist: "Of course my dear, do not have to ask, I will fuck you completely."  
In the midst of mud, sweat, and sex, Frankie took out his cock from Gee and put it in the front of him and placed on his face that was covered in cum, Gee licked, and Frankie started to lick Gee's face. Already tired they lay there in the mud and hug each other, stunned with the pleasure they received .  
To be continued...


End file.
